1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an apparatus to aid in drilling holes in a material, and more specifically, to an apparatus and process to aid in drilling holes configured to receive RFID tags. The apparatus and process provide an accurate and efficient manner of drilling a hole in an edge of a material.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
RFID tags are often used to manage and track objects, such as system components, tools, machinery, equipment, etc., through production, inventory, storage, deployment and/or product use. In general, RFID tags include a microchip or integrated circuit used to transmit and/or store identification information. An external transceiver/interrogator/reader located remotely with respect to the RFID tag is used to receive information from and/or transmit information to the RFID tag. The RFID tag typically includes an antenna that transmits RF signals relating to the identification of the RFID tag to the RFID transceiver/reader/interrogator.
For certain applications, such as surface and downhole oil and gas applications, RFID tags may be utilized to track equipment and inventory. However, to be particularly useful, the RFID tags should be designed such that equipment can be tracked while in storage, transit, and field use, (i.e., surface, downhole and underwater), depending on the type of equipment and the utilization thereof. RFID tags placed into the edge of some types of equipment, such as pipe flanges for example, will provide exposure of the RFID tag to a reader/interrogator no matter how the pipe flange is oriented and whether or not the flange is bolted or fastened to a mating surface. In this example, there is a distinct usability advantage over placing a tag in just the face of the flange or the side of the flange or using multiple tags. Retrofitting equipment, such as heavy steel-based equipment, with RFID tags, especially when the equipment is already in field use, offers a number of challenges. For applications, wherein the placement of the RFID tag requires a great deal of accuracy and placement into the material in a manner which will protect the RFID tag from physical harm, the challenges become even greater.
To retrofit a heavy metal component with an RFID tag, a tag pocket may be drilled into the component. The typical field tool used to drill a hole in the heavy metal (e.g., steel) component is a magnetic drill. Positioning the relatively heavy magnetic tool accurately is often difficult, yet hole accuracy may be important to the successful placement of the RFID tag. Further, if a magnetic drill is used on a horizontal position, and there is any sort of power interruption or surge that causes the magnetic holding force to surge or be reduced, the tool may immediately shift, fall, spin or the like, if unrestrained. Furthermore, in such a power loss, the drill bit might break off in the hole, or it may be difficult to reposition the tool accurately enough to continue drilling the same tag pocket accurately. These events can also create a danger to personnel using the tool, increase the risk of damage to expensive equipment, increase the time it takes to install tags and increase the risk of loss of working tools.
It may be desirable to provide an apparatus and process for drilling holes in heavy equipment that greatly reduces or eliminates the possibilities of some or all of the problems mentioned above. Specifically, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus and process for drilling a tag pocket safely, accurately, quickly and reliably.